


what am i smiling about? (you)

by toast (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, once again.... reader is a bts member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toast
Summary: “You’re lucky to have him,” Jimin says to you one day, out of the blue while you’re out buying breakfast for the rest of the dorm. He’s right, of course.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	what am i smiling about? (you)

You’re an hour into the second movie of the series you’re marathoning when you notice Jungwoo hasn’t spoken since he last complained about the recasting of one of the leads, and find him slumped beside you, asleep. With his head tilted down, the tips of his bangs brush his eyelashes. His hand lies on its back, forefinger curled around your pinky.

He’s lucky; he’s seen this trilogy before and strong-armed you into watching it with him, not the other way around. Knowing him though, he’ll be disappointed if you finished the rest of the movie without giving him the chance to see your reactions.

You let it play but mentally put it on the back burner, slipping your phone out of a pocket to take a picture of him, making sure that your sound is off, and send it to the group chat. It isn’t that late yet and even if it was, you know at least one person would still be awake.

**[09:48pm]**  
**you**  
↳ look at this guy  
↳ fell asleep during a movie he wanted me to watch

You wait until a little icon pops up in the corner of your screen. Someone’s typing.

**[09:52pm]**  
**jimin**  
↳ aww was the movie that boring

**[09:53pm]**  
**you**  
↳ aksjdhksjdhkjsdk  
↳ that makes no sense  
↳ why would he make me watch it w/ him then??

**[09:56pm]**  
**jimin**  
↳ so that he can wake u up and carry u to bed!!!  
↳ like a gentleman!!!!

Trust Jimin to make up the sweetest scenarios. Looking over at Jungwoo, you smile. It looks like you’ll have to be the gentleman tonight.

**[09:57pm]**  
**you**  
↳ looks like the job falls to me tonight!

**[09:57pm]**  
**yoongi**  
↳ can you even carry him

You sputter, offended. Who does Yoongi remember carrying his sleeping ass home after a long day on set?

**[09:58pm]**  
**you**  
↳ u here to pick a fight?  
↳ i will toss you over my shoulders like a sack of potatoes

**[09:59pm]**  
**yoongi**  
↳ is that any way to talk to your hyung

**[09:59pm]**  
**you**  
↳ when i’ve lugged you home so many times yeah

**[09:59pm]**  
**jimin**  
↳ he got u there lol

**[09:59pm]**  
**yoongi**  
↳ you could’ve let jungkook do it

**[10:00pm]**  
**you**  
↳ now what kind of hyung would i be if i did that :/  
↳ letting the youngest do the work

**[10:00pm]**  
**seokjin**  
↳ the youngest who can bench press you and me  
↳ don’t forget

You snicker as the rest of the group trickles into the chat, spurred on by the constant notifications you’re sure. Namjoon sends one text saying that he’s busy working on a song, fueled by sudden inspiration apparently, but doesn’t forget to remind you all not to stay up too late. Jimin comments on the irony of that statement, telling Namjoon that he better be following his own advice or he’ll storm his studio.

Jungkook complains about not having had time to go to the gym lately while Taehyung rejoices at the fact, wanting to tag along in the future.

Might be off-topic but it gives you an idea.

**[10:06pm]**  
**you**  
↳ have any room for another gym buddy?

**[10:07pm]**  
**hoseok**  
↳ ooooohhh do you want to bulk up too???  
↳ our dongsaengs are gaining too much muscle these days

**[10:07pm]**  
**seokjin**  
↳ they’re growing up so fast TT

**[10:08pm]**  
**jungkook**  
↳ hyung ur only 3-5 years older than us

**[10:08pm]**  
seokjin  
↳ STILL  
↳ also  
↳ only 3-5 years!?!!?  
↳ finally some respect…..

A yawn interrupts your typing and you let your eyes fall shut as they tear up, humming contentedly when you feel drowsiness seeping into your bones. Doesn’t stop you from jumping a little in your seat when a voice rings out in the quiet though, the movie having been reduced to white noise when you lowered the volume.

“What are you smiling about?”

Jungwoo is wearing a smile of his own so you turn the question back around. “What are _you_ smiling about? How long have you been awake?”

“I asked you first,” he says, shaking his head a little. “Not long though. Just enough to see you giggling at your phone.” Said phone is still being lit up by constant messages. “What is…?”

He motions at your hands.

“Um.” You skim through the new texts before tapping at the picture you sent. “Here, take a look.”

Jungwoo doesn’t notice the smirk on your face until after he takes in the image of him, dead to the world and drooling. He stares for a good few seconds before lunging at you, not even coming close to tackling you off the couch because he’s still sluggish from waking up from a deep sleep. You laugh when he digs a finger into your side, face pressed against your chest so you don’t get to see his blush.

You feel the heat of it though, and push your hand through the tangles of his hair. “Embarrassed?”

He nods.

“Don’t be.” You chuckle when he lifts his head to pout at you. “You’re very cute and the guys absolutely agree that I’m lucky to have you. Especially Jimin.”

Jungwoo smiles and you feel yourself melt a little. He looks like a mess and still manages to knock you off your feet like it’s a superpower.

“Really?”

“That you’re very cute or that they believe I’m lucky to have you?”

Jungwoo taps his lips with a finger once, twice, before setting his chin back down onto your chest. “Both?” You thread your fingers through his hair and he just about purrs like a cat.

The answer to that is easily one word:

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> i miss jungwoo and his orange hair


End file.
